Elevated lighting fixtures for airfield applications are required by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) to be constructed so that a tight seal is formed between components. This is to prevent water from accumulating inside the light fixture and potentially damaging the internal electronics. It is required that a gasket be used between a fixture cover and the body in order to improve the seal. Furthermore, elevated lighting fixtures are also required to have a frangible point. A frangible coupling is a type of coupling, such as that used to couple an elevated lighting fixture to a light base on or under the ground, which is designed to break cleanly at the frangible point when certain force is applied to the fixture, such as under high wind conditions. This allows the fixture to break in a preferred and controlled manner rather than breaking into many pieces. It is further necessary that elevated lighting fixtures be constructed such that any water accumulated internally, such as due to condensation, leakage, etc., be drained away from the frangible point rather than accumulate at the frangible point. A drain hole, such as a weep hole is often used in products and structures to provide a drainage means for internally accumulated water. Current elevated light fixtures require either some type of an additional seal formed between components, such as a silicone rubber seal, or a drainage hole, in order to prevent water accumulation and/or water from entering the fixture. However, certain airport lighting specifications dictate that such weep holes should not be put into fixture couplings. Thus, an alternative technique for preventing water accumulation and providing drainage is needed in order to meet FAA requirements for elevated lighting fixtures and couplings.